PERDIDO EN MI MEMORIA
by ligia73
Summary: Todo a terminado. Buffy ha vuelto a evitar el fin del mundo, como siempre ha pagado un precio muy alto, pero esta vez el precio sea demasiado alto, para que su alma pueda soportarlo. Sus amigos trataran de sacarla del pozo en el que esta sumida, pero tal vez haya alguien dispuesto a ayudar, pero igual no esta en este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_Este el primir fic spuffy que escribi._

_Me hizo mucha ilusión escribirlo_

_Espero que os guste._

_Ligia_

**Perdido en mi memoria**

** CAPITULO I **

Todos estaban realmente preocupados por Buffy, no era normal que después de lo que había pasado, hubiera cosas de las que no hablaba. Si sacaban el tema, Buffy podia hablar y recordar casi con precisión matemática detalles de cada una de las potenciales que habían muerto, no había día que cualquier cosa le recordara algo gracioso que había dicho Anya, pero sin embargo si alguien pronuciaba la palabra "Spike" los ojos de Buffy quedaban cubiertos con una especie de neblina y no volvía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Salía a la terraza de su dormitorio y se pasaba allí horas, sujentando fuertemente en las manos un objeto que nadie sabía que era. Sus amigos estaban realmente preocupados tanto que sabían que solo algo podian hacer una cosa:

Xander: Se que lo que voy a decir a lo mejor es una tontería-mientras mira sus amigos- Wilow tu eres bruja no podias hacer un hechizo para hacer que Buffy olvidara a Spike, no no –dice apresurado al ver la cara de enfado de Dawn- no es que quiera que lo olvide por lo que paso entre ellos, si no que po si no os habeis dado cuenta esta sufriendo por él y si sigue así cualquier día se la van a cargar o va a comenter alguna locura..  
Dawn: Buffy, no a cometer nada.  
Wilow: No, cariño eso ya lo sabemos pero debemos ayudarla. No puede seguir así, además tu crees que a Spike le gustaria ver así a Buffy, sabes que no. Además yo ya había pensado en algo parecido. Estoy investigando a ver si puedo modificar el hechizo de la memoria solo para que se olviden ciertas cosas.  
Andrew: Yo no quiero que nadie olvide a Spike...jejeje me gustaba Spike.-

Todos los amigos callan por que se han dado cuenta que Buffy esta por llegar a casa y no quieren entristecerla.

Mientras a muchas dimensiones de allí. Varios angeles hablan sobre el futuro de cierta alma perdida:  
Angelchico: Yo creo que debe ir al infierno. Es un vampiro sanguinario.  
Angelchica1: No puede ir al infierno salvo el mundo en dos ocasiones.  
Angelchico: ¿en dos ocasiones?  
Angelchica1: si, vale de acuerdo la primera fue por puro egoísmo, ayudo a la cazadora con tal de recuperar a su amor, pero sin su ayuda no hubiera podido con Ángelus y sus secueaces. Y en la última dio su vida y...  
Angelchica2: Tenia alma y era tan chistoso  
Angelchico: Con chiste no se va al cielo y tu no se por que intervienes y no se por que estas aquí ciertamente siendo una...  
Angelchica2: ex... con equis de explorador.  
Angelchica2: Debe de ir al cielo. Eso es lo que debe pasar.  
Angelchica1: Hombre eso tampoco. Pero estaras de acuerdo-dice mirando al angel chico- que no puede ir al infierno y tampoco quedarse en el purgatorio. Por que no tiene ninguna cuenta pendiente y ningun asunto sin resolver y...  
Angelchica2: Tiene a Buffy. Cree que Buffy no lo amaba y ella si lo hacia. Tiene que saberlo.  
Angelchico: Si encima tu vas y quieres premiarlo, devolviéndole al mundo, a los brazos de una chica preciosa, con unos amigos que aunque no lo admitan lo echan de menos, ...¿Quieres tambien que lo volvamos humano?. Además yo no creo que se amen.  
Angelchica1: No al menos que se lo gane. Además podemos saber si su amor es verdadero no amor de cuerpo, de mente, si no amor de corazón y de alma.  
Los amigos de la cazadora estan planeando borrarle los recuerdos de él, si lo consiguen haremos lo mismo con el y lo pondremos en su camino a ver como reaccionan. ¿de acuerdo?  
Angelchico: Teneis mucha confianza en esa bruja...  
Angelchica2: Si este angelote se piensa que va a conseguir que una buena idea de mi Xander no funcione ...es que va listo y no conoce a una exdemonioangelito.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II   
**  
Willow estaba muy preocupada no lograba encontrar el hechizo correcto, el que mas se acercaba era el que hizo cuando Tara la dejo, pero ellos no querían que Buffy lo olvidara todo, asi que no le quedo más remedio que utilizar otro arte: la sabiduría de alguien mas listo, mas maduro, y no tan pasional:

Willow: Giles, necesitamos tu ayuda, Buffy esta muy mal, ya ni siquiera nos habla, solo sale a cazar, duerme y cuando despierta su mirada se pierde en el horizonte hasta que vuelve a anochecer. Necesito un hechizo que le haga olvidar a Spike.  
Giles: ¿A Spike? ¿Por qué crees que él es la causa?- se escucho el sonido de limpiar unas gafas- Buffy ya ha perdido amigos antes, ha perdido a su madre, a muerto dos veces y todo lo ha superado ¿Por qué crees que no lo hara con esto?-  
Willow: Mira Giles la verdad es que los hombre sois un poco...-suspirando y sabiendo que lo que iba a decir posiblemente le haria daño a Giles-Acaso ¿Has superado tu ya la muerte de Jenny? ¿Podrás olvidarla alguna vez? ¿Dejarás alguna vez de culparte? ¿O de culpar a Buffy?.  
Al otro lado de la línia nada se escuchaba, solo un susurro apagado "Jenny, mi Jenny jamás dejaré de quererte" Willow preocupada:  
Willow: Giles, estás ahí. Oye perdona, no queria ... Jamás podre dejar de amar a Tara y se que tu jamás amarás a nadie como amaste a Jenny.  
Giles: Pero es que Spike, era...  
Willow: Si, un vampiro sanguinario, sin alma amo a Buffy, cuido de Dawn como un padre y no por que Buffy se lo pidiera si no por que realmente queria a Dawn. Soporto por Buffy todo lo que ninguno habriamos soportado del ser amado. Y murió y Buffy ni puede olvidar que el no la creyo cuando le dijo que lo amaba. No se puede perdonar que no se quedo con él y te dijo más creo que aunque no nos lo dice no nos puede perdonar que no se quedo con él por nosotros. Giles, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo Buffy amaba a Spike, lo amaba más que a nada, más que a sus amigos, más de lo que jamás pudo amar a Angel, más de lo que ama a Dawn, más que a la vida misma.- cerrando los ojos y confesándole a Giles su temor más profundo- Giles, creo que quiere morir, creo que quiere reunirse con él.  
Giles: Te ayudare. Ya perdí a Jenny. No puedo perder a mi cazadora, a mi Buffy, a mi hija.

Buffy estaba como había dicho Willow, cada vez peor, ahora no siquiera salía a cazar. Solo se sentaba en la batuca en la terraza y acariciaba un objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

FLASH BACK

Nos encontramos en el momento que las potenciales han echado a Buffy de su casa y esta en la casa abandonada que es donde la encuentra Spike. Ambos estan hablando y de repente Spike se queda mirando a Buffy, esta levanta la mirada y sus ojos se quedan prisioneros unos de otros, es Buffy como siempre quien rompe el hechizo.  
Buffy: Spike, mira la verdad...  
Spike: No, no digas nada, no rompas la magia, mira tengo algo para ti- sacando de su gaban un caja cuadrada de terciopelo rojo-durante generaciones lo han tenido las mujeres de mi familia, a mi madre se lo dio la madre de mi padre y a asi ha pasado de suegra a nuera, se que -la paro para que lo dejara hablar-se que yo no soy eso para ti, pero tu en mi corazón ese corazón que no late, en esa alma que recupere por ti, ahí eres mi mujer, eres la mujer que hace que la vida ahora si tenga un sentido.  
Buffy aturdida por lo que había oido, abrió la caja, allí sobre un fondo de raso blanco se hallaba la joya más bonita que había visto jamás, un fino cordón de oro sujetaba un colgante en forma de ovalo, rodeado todo ello de pequeños brillantes, en el centro lacado en marfil sobre un fondo de onix se veían pequeñas estrellas y una luna.  
Buffy: Es, es precioso- sintiendo como se llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas.  
Spike: Es una guardapelo- Spike sujetando las manos de Buffy abrio el guardapelo- Aquí puedes poner lo que tu quieras, levantas esta pequeñas lamina de cristal y pones lo que desees.  
Buffy: ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro?- obsevando que en una de las partes habia un rizo de pelo castaño.  
Spike: jejee Creo que es un rizo de mi pelo, de cuando era un niño claro. Quitalo, es una antigualla, como yo.  
Buffy: No, dejalo me gustan las antiguallas. Gracias- y le da un ligero beso- Vamos a dormir. Necesitamos descansar, pero por favor necesito estar entre tus brazos.  
Ambos se tumban y Spike se duerme, pero Buffy no puede,se levanta y se acerca a Spike y suavamente le corta un rizo, abre el guardapelo y junta el rizo oxigenado con el rizo infantil y lo vuelve a cerrar.  
Suavemente hunde sus labios en el pelo de Spike y capta su aroma al levantarse susurra.  
Buffy: Te amo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Buffy: Spike, oh Dios Spike  
Rompe a llorar y de sus manos cae el guardapelo que se habré dejando ver en un parte los dos rizos y en las otra una cenizas.


End file.
